muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Muppet puppets (Ideal Toys)
earliest merchandising I'm parking this here for historical purposes and because it's probably not notable enough for the page. According to Jim Henson's journal, they started talking about merchandising Rowlf as early as August 1965. —Scott (contact) 16:21, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Snerf How do we know that the Snerf doll wasn't actually produced? Is it because we've seen the occasional Kermit and Rowlf puppets show up on Ebay, but never a Snerf? -- Danny (talk) 01:47, 26 January 2009 (UTC) :We'd probably have to ask someone at the Henson Archives about that topic. But that's just my own suggestion. Znsnyder ::Looking through the history, Danny, you added that claim back in 2005, in the very first version of the page. I have no idea what your sources were. Something at MuppetFest or a similar panel event? I know an old MuppetZine included a transcript of the commercial, so I'm not sure if you'd done other research on it at the time. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 02:07, 26 January 2009 (UTC) :::Oh, darn it. I hate when I do that. I might have gotten it from a Muppet Central collectibles page, which says: "It is likely this doll was just a prototype and never commercially available." But obviously I don't know what their source is. -- Danny (talk) 02:42, 26 January 2009 (UTC) ::::Since the Snerf was advertised on both the packaging and commercial, I'd be surprised if it wasn't commercially available. It's not like the packaging and commercial said "Snerf coming soon". --Minor muppetz 03:32, 26 January 2009 (UTC) :::::Thought I would weigh in here...of course it's very hard to prove something *doesn't* exist! But there's no known evidence that there was an Ideal Snerf, outside of the clear initial plans to market one. There are plenty of Ideal Rowlfs and Kermits around, but who's ever seen a Snerf? He doesn't appear in the Montgomery Wards catalog. And there's more evidence against Snerf on the box. I own the box pictured here (and as far as I know it's the only one around; there isn't one in the Henson archives). The box has drawings and operating instructions for both Rowlf and Kermit, so it's clear it was made to contain both puppets. The white "my name is ROWLF" circle on the front is just a sticker, so there must have been one for Kermit as well. But there's no mention of Snerf anywhere on the box. So he would have required his own box, which of course is feasible, but still...anyone ever seen one? I don't think there's ever been any official word from Henson or Ideal, but I think it's very safe to say Snerf was never marketed. :::::Also, one quibble with the wording of the article: True that the real Rowlf doesn't have a tongue, but I'd say he doesn't have a tail only because he's a puppet. He doesn't have legs either, for that matter! --galenfott ::::::Not that we actually needed more evidence against the Ideal Snerf, but he doesn't appear in Ideal's 1967 "Stuffed Toys" catalog, although Kermit and Rowlf do. Galenfott 03:47, May 27, 2012 (UTC)